Healing
by TBorah89
Summary: This is a one shot about Bianca's reaction to her sister's death. It is set in my Lineage universe. Rated T for language.


A/N: This is just a little one shot about Bianca's reaction to her sister's death. It's the other part to learning to live again.

* * *

Healing

All she had to say to him was 'I think I might be in love with you.' that's all it would have taken to seal the deal and then none of this would have happened. That is what a normal person would have done but no one ever accused her of being normal. No she just had to be different and really there wasn't anything wrong with being different. Her problem was she was more difficult than she needed to be. She didn't do emotions well; she bottled up her feelings, put up walls and pushed people away. That was the one thing she was great at. She had pushed him away alright, right into the waiting arms of another woman. Not just any other woman mind you but her baby sister. It was pretty much done after that.

This whole situation was her fault in more ways than one. Her love for danger was fine when it was herself that she was putting in harm's way just as long as she didn't feel the need to drag other people down with her. That was really the only rule she had and for good reason. She had only broken that rule once and it had, had disastrous consequences. Really it wasn't that hard to stick to a code, a code that had done very well for her. But she hadn't done that instead she had listen to the fervent whining and begging of her sister to take her along. And the rest was history there was nothing that she could do to change that now.

There were no more tears left to cry, no more words left to say, and there damn sure were no emotions left to feel it was better that way. The only things left now were the endless parade of shots drank from a lonely barstool. The burn from the whiskey helped distract from the sharp pain in her heart. A Pain that she was sure would never really go away. She really didn't need to be in the place she was now, but she saw no other options or at least not any that she wanted to explore.

So with nothing else to do Bianca Hoyt tossed back another shot just like she had been doing for the past month since her sister's death. Her parents could tell her that it wasn't her fault and they didn't blame her until they were blue in the face and it wouldn't do them any good. No she needed to hear that him but he was the one person that she couldn't bring herself to face. Not after what she had done to him and her list of transgressions against him was long. First she had broke his heart by not being able to allow herself to return the love he felt for her and she knew damn well she felt for him, and then she had led his wife off like a lamb to the slaughter. She had hurt him too much and too often to even think about begging for his forgiveness.

Her dark locks fell into her face and she didn't even bother to brush them out of the way she didn't care about much of anything anymore. Not even the demon hunts brought her the satisfaction that they used to. Now the only place she found any type of solace was at the bottom of a bottle. She knew that she needed to pick one the demon hunting or the drinking. Alone each was dangerous but when coupled it was almost enough to get her killed. Almost but not quite, she had, had a few close calls but she had made it through with just a couple of scratches. She was brought out of her zone by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey B," Wyatt Halliwell said giving his friend a shy wave and a smile.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Bianca asked him gruffly.

"Well it's been a month now and we've all been giving you your space. But I just wanted to let you know that we're all really worried about you." Wyatt said patiently and that was something for him he was a Halliwell after all.

"And I see it as my job to let you know Aunt Piper will be pissed if she finds out you were talking to me instead of working the bar like you should be." Bianca replied.

Wyatt chuckled at that and pointed to his knee. "I am allowed frequent breaks because my knee is still healing. I doubt that she will get mad at me for taking care of myself like she nags me to. She is a tad bit pissed off with you though since you insist on living dangerously." He told her.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Wyatt. " Bianca said playing innocent.

"Don't try the innocent act with me you've been drinking your mind isn't very guarded right now. I could find out anything I wanted to know but I don't want to do it that way I want you to tell me. Besides that I already know about Chris pulling you over a couple weeks ago. Now I normally try to stay out of it when it comes to you two because most of the time I don't want to know. But I can't let this one go you two have been friends too long to let something come between you." Wyatt lectured her.

"No offense Wyatt but the last thing I want from you right now is a lecture. And you can tell Aunt Piper to take a number she isn't the only one pissed at me right now myself included." Bianca informed him.

"Maria is worried about you, she says you have been coming home with all kinds of cuts and bruises and you won't let her call one of us to heal you. She also says every time you come in it smells like you've been drinking. Demon hunting and getting drunk don't go together B. You could get yourself hurt if not worse. I don't want to see anything happen to you if for no other reason than Hen couldn't stand losing you too. He isn't doing so good right now either." Wyatt replied.

"Like I said Wy spare me right now I don't feel like listening to your fucking bullshit. Hank is better off without me he might not see that yet but one day soon he will." Bianca said.

"Another thing I try to stay out of is your relationship with Hen but I can't do that right now either. B the boy is in bad shape he really needs to see you. He needs you to tell him that what happened wasn't his fault." Wyatt may as well have been talking to a wall it would have been more productive.

"It's not his fault he didn't do anything wrong it's my fault. I just can't look him in the eyes and tell him that. In the last few weeks I've become a coward that way. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." Bianca said getting up and laying money on the bar.

"B your money's no good here you know that. Besides you work here anyways." Wyatt told her putting her money back in her hand.

"It was good to see you I really do have to go now." Bianca replied walking off. She of course went right off to the underworld and fought any demons that she could find. She didn't make it home until the sun came up.

* * *

To say that things went down hill from there would be a gross understatement. One morning she woke out of her alcohol induced sleep to find her sister and her husband sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"It's nice to see you out of bed before five." Maria told her curtly.

"Don't start on me Maria I had a rough night and my head hurts right now." Bianca replied just as sharply.

"Any headache you have right now is your own fault B. Maria only bothers because she's worried about you and she loves you we both do." Tyler told her.

"I'm fine Tyler there is nothing for you two to be worried about." Bianca said she got tired of telling everyone that but they just wouldn't listen to her.

"B you always have been a horrible fuckin' liar. Hell I've been up some nights when you come in. you're always drunk as a skunk and quite frankly I think that I should be worried about you." Maria told her calmly when what she wanted to do was strangle her.

"You're not mom Maria it's not your job to look after me." Bianca spit back hatefully.

"You're my little sister B it is my job to look after you and Chase. I'm the oldest so that's my burden to bear. I know that I've done a pretty shitty job of that lately but it's still my job." Maria reasoned.

"Right you're trying to mother me because our mom can't even stand to look at me right now. Or at least that's what she told me that night." Bianca replied coolly.

"B she was in pain she didn't mean that. I know that she regrets ever saying that to you. This wasn't your fault." Maria assured her.

"Maria I really don't want to have this argument right now. Mom was right this was my fault. Besides that I rather she blame me than Hank." Bianca said saying his name made the pain in her heart flare up.

"B you don't go anywhere that isn't a bar or the underworld anymore. Hell sometimes you even go to a bar in the underworld. You barely see your friends and they're all worried about you too. And you should talk to Hank I know that he misses you." Tyler tried.

"I just can't face them not yet anyway. I'll see them soon and I really would rather not see Hank." Bianca replied.

"B I wish you would listen to yourself, you're talking crazy right now. You love Hank and I don't mean like a brother I mean you're in love with him. I don't know what to say to you anymore. Hell you're not even on speaking terms with Chris and he is your best friend. Honey this life you're living right now is not healthy." Maria said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Maria just mind your own fucking business I'm fine and I don't need you to look after me. Fuck I don't want you to look after me for that matter I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I'm not even having this argument with you right now I'm out of here." Bianca screamed shimmering out on the spot. She couldn't handle hearing the things that her sister was saying because she knew that they were true.

* * *

It wasn't long before Bianca found herself in a situation that she couldn't take care of on her own. She had picked a fight with the wrong demon and she was losing badly. Her usual tactics weren't working and she didn't know what to do. She had a huge bloody wound on her abdomen. She had managed to lose it somewhere behind her in the park she was in but she knew it would find her sooner or later. Soon though she felt the blood loss getting to her she couldn't go on any further. Finally she just swallowed her pride and called out to the one person she knew would come to help her out. "Chris I know that we're not on the best terms but I could really use your help right now."

Chris appeared in a flurry of orbs a moment later. He took one look at her and fear gripped his heart he Could see that she was still conscious so that was a good thing.. "We'll talk about this in a minute." He said before turning his attention to the demon that had indeed showed up. He unleashed his elder bolts on it and that did the job. He went to Bianca and scooped her up in his arms. He orbed them into the living room of the manor and laid her down on the couch.

"Chris what are we doing at the manor you don't even live here anymore?" Bianca demanded trying to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"B I refuse to heal you that will only encourage you. I know that you're drunk right now and haven't thought this through. Aunt Paige is here she will heal you but I won't help you kill yourself. I can't take all of this between you and Hank I don't know what to do both of my best friends are sick right now. I'm at the end of my rope here." Chris told her and he let a few tears fall.

"Chris I can make this really easy on you, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I won't call you for help ever again." Bianca replied. All she was good for was hurting the people she loved. And one of the last people she wanted to hurt was Chris because despite everything that she had done it was apparent from his tears that he still loved her.

"Bianca Lyn don't be stupid he loves you and he's worried about you now let me heal you." Paige said their arguing had caught her attention.

"I'm fine Aunt Paige I don't need to be healed." Bianca said stubbornly. Even though she was light headed from all the blood she was losing.

"Chris give me a minute alone with B." Paige told her nephew and he left the room. "Look B I know that you're going through a tough time right now but you have to pull out of this. I don't want to lose you too." She was trying to get through to her while she was healing her.

"Aunt Paige God takes care of the fools and the drunks I qualify on both counts." Bianca replied sarcastically.

"B you're trying to get yourself killed I love you and I don't want to see that happen. But more than anything I don't want anything to happen to you because my son wouldn't be able to stand it. You two are dealing with this in the same way, your problems will still be there when we can ever manage to get one of you sober. I'm here for you B I know what it's like to be dependent on the booze but you're strong I know you can beat it." Paige lectured her.

"Thanks for healing me Aunt Paige I need to go home." Bianca said shimmering away as Paige brushed away a few tears. She couldn't stand hearing the truth it was easier for her to live in a booze-induced fog than it was to listen to reason.

Night after night she did the same things she went out and got drunk and then she went demon hunting. It got to the point where she started losing track of what day it was because they had all started to blend together. She couldn't honestly say that it made the ache go away but she just didn't give herself time to think about it.

Hell she wasn't even in demand as an assassin anymore no one wanted a drunk pulling jobs for them. Not that she would have been able to do any jobs she just didn't have it in her anymore. When it came down to it her love for demon hunting is what had gotten her sister killed. So she couldn't even take solace in that anymore.

All this had come about because she couldn't face her own feelings and she had ruined everything. She just didn't see how it was fair that she got to live when her sister who had been innocent in all of this had died. She knew that she wasn't doing her sister's memory justice by living the way that she was but she didn't know how to change. It was going to take someone or something to make her wake up and realize what she was doing.

* * *

Bianca's wake up call came one night when she was sitting around watching tv with Maria.

"B I have something to tell you." Maria said.

"Talk away I'm listening." Bianca replied but she was only half paying attention she was half drunk the evidence of that was the numerous beer bottles sat out in front of her. She wasn't even bothering to hide her drinking anymore.

"B I'm pregnant." Maria told her hoping that it would spark some life back in her sister but she was disappointed.

"That's really great Maria." Bianca replied half-heartedly. All she needed was one more person to let down.

"I would really like it if you could get yourself clean before the baby is born." Maria said conversationally.

"Look Maria I'll make this easy on you, you don't want to watch this train wreck but you can't look away. I'll start looking for a new place to live tomorrow. I get it you don't want your kid around a drunk." Bianca replied.

"Damn it Bianca Lyn, that's not what I meant at all. I want my baby to know their aunt and I want you to be godmother. But I want you to get clean for you not for me, not mom, dad or anyone else other than you. You are killing yourself and I can't lose another sister. I know that you have a death wish right now but you haven't stopped to think what losing you would do to the rest of us." Maria lectured her tears falling from her eyes.

Bianca took a deep breath and sighed. "Maria I love you but this is the only way I know to numb the pain if you don't want to see that I'll just go to the bar. Just don't wait up for me I won't be back until later," she said shimmering out since Maria had her car keys. She was refusing to let her take her life in her hands that way. She did enough dangerous stuff without adding drinking and driving to the list.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bianca was sitting on a barstool in some hole in the wall bar slowly drinking herself into oblivion when she noticed someone sit down next to her. This wasn't the type of place that a young woman needed to come by herself but she knew that she could take anyone that wanted to mess with her so she wasn't worried. Hell getting into another bar fight would be fun. "What do you want Aunt Paige?" she asked more harshly than she had intended to.

"I was just coming to see about you. Maria called me she said that you left home pretty upset and I wanted to make sure that you're ok. And I must say that this is one lovely place." Paige explained herself.

"As you can see I'm fine and now you can go. I don't care what it looks like the only thing I care about is the whiskey is cheap." Bianca replied throwing down a shot.

"You're anything but fine B I think you know that too." Paige told her gently.

Bianca allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes. "I fucked up that night Aunt Paige and I've been fucking up ever since. Pick the code you live by but make damn sure you live by the code you pick, that is the assassin's creed. There is nothing hard about that but I didn't do that I broke the only rule that I had and for that my sister paid the price. I don't like living like this it has just become a habit one that I can't break. And truthfully I don't know if I want to it's better than living with the guilt of what I let happen to my sister and how I broke Hank's heart." She tossed back another shot.

"B, I think Hank is in worse shape than you are right now. His drinking really did almost kill him. I know that he would stop if he could just talk to you, you're the only one who can make him see that this wasn't his fault." Paige explained hoping that maybe exploiting her feelings for her son would make her see the error of her ways.

Bianca felt her heart seize up when she heard that Hank had almost died. She cared about him more than she was willing to admit. She could stand to lose anyone but him. She made up her mind right then and there. "Aunt Paige I don't know how to quit it's just so hard."

"You don't have to do it alone all you have to do is say the word." Paige assured her.

"Aunt Paige I need your help to quit." Bianca said forcefully once her mind was made up there was no changing it.

Paige smiled at her. "Come on baby girl let's get you home. This isn't going to be easy it will be the hardest thing you ever do but it will be worth it." She said helping her off the barstool. She took her back to Chris's apartment. He had agreed that he would help her get Bianca sober at least then one of his friends would be ok.

"Aunt Paige what are we doing here?" Bianca asked in her stupor she noticed that she was in Chris's apartment. The last time she had talked to Chris he had been upset with her.

Chris went to her and helped her sit on the couch. "B you're here because I'm going to help Aunt Paige get you clean." He explained to her gently.

Bianca looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Chris you don't have to do this. I'm not your problem." She couldn't believe how nice he was being to her after she had done her best to push him away.

Chris looked at her with understanding in his sea green eyes. "B I don't have to do this I want to. You're my best friend and I don't want to see anything happen to you. I can't deal with you and Hank both being drunks at the same time. But you're just a little bit easier to reach than he is right now so I'm choosing my battles wisely."

"B I need you to know that this is going to be hard but either Chris or I will be here with you at all times." Paige told her.

"How, Chris has to work?" Bianca asked.

"I took time off don't worry about it. You just worry about getting yourself better." Chris said squeezing her hand.

"B, you should go to bed now. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to check on you." Paige said kissing her on the head before orbing out.

Chris helped her stand up. "Come on you can sleep in the spare bedroom." He had the spare room ready for her and he put her to bed.

"Thank you for everything Chris." Bianca mumbled as she went to sleep.

"Something tells me you won't be thanking me this time tomorrow night but you're welcome." Chris said before leaving her alone to sleep it off.

* * *

Bianca had heard somewhere that going through withdrawal was hard. Hard was the understatement of the century. She had been sitting on the couch watching tv with Chris when she started shaking. That was fine she had been through that before she could handle it. Or so she thought until the shaking spread through her entire body.

"Chris is this supposed to happen?" Bianca asked him.

"Yeah you're starting to detox." Chris said simply. He hated having to watch this but he knew it was for her own good.

" I don't guess begging you to give me a drink would help?" Bianca mused.

Chris sorta smiled at her. "That's not happening I took every last drop of alcohol out of this apartment." He told her.

"I was only joking no matter how much I beg don't give it to me. I never want to go through this again." Bianca said her teeth were chattering because she was shaking so hard.

"I think we should get you in bed. Aunt Paige will be here in a little while to check on you." Chris said leading her back to the bedroom. He put a trashcan next to the bed and then he closed the door behind him. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He slid down into floor right in front of the door. He put his head in his hands and started crying. He had to pull himself together but he couldn't stand to keep being the strong one.

Little did Chris know he wasn't being as quiet as he thought he was. Bianca could hear him and that only strengthened her resolve to get better. For some reason she would never understand hearing Chris's tears made this real for her. Finally she realized what she had been doing to everyone.

Of course at about that time the pain started and for the first time in months she had no choice but to feel. There was no way for her to escape she had to feel. Feeling wasn't one of the things she did well. She had to deal with this the way normal people dealt of their feelings.

"Hey B how are you feeling?" Paige asked coming in. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a cold rag.

"I feel like I might be dying." Bianca replied before puking her guts up.

"Sweetie I know firsthand how tough this is but it is something you have to go through. You can't ever let yourself get like this again." Paige said as she rubbed soft circles on her back.

"Well this isn't my idea of a good time so I don't think I'll be doing it again any time soon." Bianca said her sarcasm hadn't been affected.

"Good I don't want you to go through this again either." Paige replied.

Bianca would have rather dealt with the physical pain she was feeling when all the guilt and anguish she had been keeping bottled up came to the surface. That was worse than any physical pain that she had felt in her entire life.

After months of not allowing herself to feel anything at all she was in hell. Every time she closed her eyes she could see her sister laying there on the ground dying and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Any time she managed to get a little bit of sleep the last few hours of her sister's life played on a loop inside her head.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight._

Through the pain and confusion Bianca was starting to realize that all her demon hunting and drinking had been her way of trying to make things right. That was when her brain could process thoughts rather than focus on all the pain she was in. A couple times when she yelled out in pain Chris was by her side so fast that it made her wonder how he managed it.

At one point when she was crying like her heart was breaking he crawled in bed with her and held her in his arms. "Shh, I know it's all going to be ok." He promised her.

"I don't think it's ever going to be ok again Chris I let my baby sister die." Bianca replied.

"This wasn't your fault B." Chris assured her.

"I doubt that I'm a horrible sister." Bianca was having one of her more lucid moments.

"You did everything that you could do we all did." Chris tried to make her feel better but it didn't help.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here._

Bianca found that she preferred watching her sister die over and over again to when she started seeing the distraught look on Hank's face. And for the first time she realized something she would be dead if it wasn't for him. He had saved her even though it cost him his wife. But still seeing the shell of a person he had become in that one moment hurt her worse than losing Oriana and the pain she was in now combined.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees. _

She could barely stand it when the hallucinations started she had seen more comforting things in the underworld. At one point she could have sworn that Hank was right there in the room with her. But it wasn't the Hank that she knew this was a version that was cold and angry. Not just angry but angry with her and accusing her of ruining his life. She couldn't take that. She backed herself into a corner and wrapped her arms around herself.

Paige was there to comfort her this time. "Shh, it's all going to be ok. You know that Hank could never be mad at you he loves you too much." She assured her.

"No he hates me I got his wife killed. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to me again." Bianca wailed this wasn't like her at all. She didn't show her emotions and really had she been lucid she wouldn't have let any of this come out.

"Trust me he hates himself too much to hate you." Paige replied sighing but that wasn't helping her so she tried again. "Bianca I know that you can do this, you can beat this. You need to see that this isn't your fault. Come on let's get you back in bed." She had changed her sweaty sheets and put fresh ones on. She tucked her in and went to walk out of the room.

"Aunt Paige please stay I can't be alone right now. I can't be alone with the things that I'm seeing right now." Bianca begged.

"Of course I'll stay." Paige said getting in bed with her and wrapping an arm around her. She sang to her softly until she drifted off to sleep again.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here._

The days became one big blur of throwing up and going from freezing to burning up in a span of seconds. Forget food she couldn't keep anything down. Chris did his best to get her to eat. But that would have entailed that A) she could get her teeth to stop chattering and B) she would be able to keep it down once she ate it. He did a pretty decent job of keeping her hydrated. The only things he could get her to keep down for any period of time were gatorade and jello.

"Chris thank you for everything." Bianca said to him one day when he put her in his bed while he changed her sheets.

Chris went to her and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "You don't have to thank me we're best friends you would do the same thing for me."

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here._

_

* * *

_

Slowly but surely she started getting better the first thing to go was the shaking, and then the throwing up, and finally the pain ebbed away. She slept for a day and a half when that happened and she woke in the middle of the afternoon to find Chris sitting in a chair next to her bed just watching her.

"Hey Chris." She greeted him stretching her muscles, which had grown stiff. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Almost two days I was starting to get worried about you again." Chris told her. "But it is really good to see you with your eyes open."

For the first time in months there wasn't a haze over her brown eyes and she felt like she was seeing clearly for the first time in her life. "I'm almost afraid to ask but I got pretty bad didn't I?" she asked him.

"You were sick it's nothing to be ashamed of let's just say I don't want to have kids for a very long time. Plus I'm used to it I have to deal with the drunks at work all the time." Chris joked with her and then he realized what he had said. "B you know I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Bianca smiled at him to let him know that it was alright. "Don't worry about it Chris I knew what you meant but I was a drunk."

"No you were sick," Chris said forcefully.

"How long was I like that Chris?" Bianca asked she had to know.

Chris looked at her and for the first time she saw just how weary he looked. "Ten days, but that is water under the bridge."

"Chris I'm sorry that I put you through that and I don't just mean taking care of me. I mean the whole shutting you out thing you didn't deserve that." Bianca said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it I'm used to you being a moody bitch it's one of the reasons I love you." Chris assured her. "Let me ask you something B, what made you want to quit?" he asked.

"Maria's pregnant and I figured it would nice if the kid's aunt wasn't a drunk." Bianca told him but that wasn't the full truth. She had quit for Hank too so she could help him but Chris didn't need to be bothered by that right now.

"Enough of the estrogen fest you need to get up and eat. Aunt Paige is coming to get you in a little while." Chris said pushing her out of bed.

* * *

Paige showed up a little while later and she drove her out to the last place she wanted to go.

"Aunt Paige I don't think I can do this." Bianca said as they walked to her sister's grave.

"I know you can do this B. There she is it's ok for you to be mad at her. Go on tell her how you really feel. It's the only way you're ever going to be able to heal.

Bianca got down on her knees in front of her sisters grave. "I don't know why you couldn't have just listened to me for once in your life. All you had to do was stay down and you would have been fine. I don't know how to live without you, you brat my whole life I had a baby sister and now I don't. I don't know how you expect me to live with knowing that I wasn't able to protect you." she spoke to the polished rock and for the first time in months she was honestly feeling the full brunt of her emotions this wasn't a stupor and she wasn't out of it she knew what she was feeling. Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"There you go B just let it all out." Paige told her putting an arm around her.

"Aunt Paige I messed everything up I don't know how to fix things. I hurt so bad and I don't know how to deal with that." Bianca replied.

"B believe it or not you didn't do anything that you have to fix. And you have already started coping with the hurt. Before you know it one day you'll wake up and this won't hurt so bad. I'm not saying that you'll ever forget but it will get better with time I promise you that." Paige assured her.

"I hope so." Bianca replied.

"When you're ready you have one more place that you need to go." Paige told her.

"Just get me out of here Aunt Paige." Bianca said she would have said anything to get out of that cemetery.

When Bianca saw where their destination was she almost wanted to go back to the cemetery. They had pulled up in front of her childhood home. "I really don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can B I'll be right there with you the whole time." Paige assured her.

When Bianca walked through the door her father pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Frank Jr. it's good to see you." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hi dad it's good to see you too." Bianca said.

Lyn came up and put her arms around her daughter next. "Baby I'm so sorry that I ever made you think that any of this was your fault because it wasn't it was just one of those things that happen. We don't have to understand it we just have to live with it. I love you so much and I was so worried about you," she cried.

"Really it's fine mom I love you too." Bianca replied.

Chase gave his sister a shy wave. "Hey B," he said by way of greeting.

"Hey Chase," Bianca said waving back at him.

Maria embraced her next. "My God I love you kid."

"I love you too Maria I'm sorry I was such a fuckin' mess for so long. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. You don't need any added stress from me right now. I promise I won't worry you like that anymore." Bianca swore to her.

"You better not I'll kick your ass if you ever think about doing anything like that to us again." Tyler said placing a kiss on her temple.

"I'm not scared of you Ty I think I could take you." Bianca replied laughing.

"No bloodshed in the house Bianca Lyn your mother just cleaned the carpet. If you must beat Tyler or Chase for that matter, take them outside." Frank told his daughter in a joking tone.

"Dad don't offer me up as a sacrifice B will brutally maim me." Chase whined.

"Francis don't be such a girl. Your sister won't hurt you that badly." Frank told his son rolling his eyes.

"I love it how I'm named after you but you call me Francis and her Frank Jr." Chase said scrunching up his face.

"Get used to it son she was acting like me long before you were ever born." Frank said cuffing his lightly on the side of the head. Bianca had to admit that it felt good to hear her dad and her little brother with their playful banter again and she had missed her mom a lot too not that she would tell her that.

* * *

Later that night Bianca shimmered over to Paige's house she really had to thank her. She found Paige standing at her kitchen counter. "Hey B." Paige said cheerfully.

Bianca really didn't know what to say to Paige so she walked over to her with her hands in her back pockets. " Aunt Paige I'm not even going to pretend that I even know how to begin to thank you for everything." She was being her usual guarded self again but at least she was feeling.

"Honey you don't have to thank me like I said I've been there before." Paige smiled at her.

Bianca surprised herself when she went to Paige and hugged her. "I love you Aunt Paige thank you for everything." She said.

"You're so welcome." Paige told her hugging her back. "Did you maybe want to see Hank?" she asked.

"I don't know he's the one person I'm just not ready to face yet." Bianca admitted.

"Come on it's late he won't know you're here he's drunk. You can just peek in on him you don't have to say hi. Honestly I don't think either one of you are ready to see each other yet." Paige led her to the hallway so could look in on her son in the living room.

Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing Hank looked more broken than she had every see him. "Aunt Paige give me a little while to make sure that I'm not going to have any relapses and then I'll see what I can do about Hank." She told her.

"B you don't have to do that." Paige told her she didn't want her to feel like she had to do something like that.

"Aunt Paige at this point I'm just about the only person that he'll listen to if Chris hasn't been able to get through to him. Besides that I need to do this and then I won't feel so guilty and I know I shouldn't admit this right now but I'm in love with him." Bianca replied she knew that the only way for her to heal was to help him heal and maybe just maybe someday they could give dating a shot.

* * *

A/N: I thought with the whole new storyline about Oriana being back that you guys would like to see some of the back story as to why everyone is always so worried about Hank and B.


End file.
